A Pripper Tale
by lunacorns14
Summary: A one shot story of Private remembering current events of a big mistake he made, causing Skipper to go unseen for days... First 'Pripper' story, hope you enjoy it. Review?


Never have I felt so cold before. Isn't that ironic? A penguin feeling cold. I rubbed my shoulder with my flipper, over the place where he had once touched me. His own special cologne still lingered in the room, despite his presence being absent for a few days now. Even if he was here, there's nothing I could do. There's certain things you must keep to yourself. My beak quivered as I snivelled, in a failed attempt to not cry. Swallowing the tight lump that was knotted in my throat, I let faint words slip out with my breath.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I asked myself. The room was dark and empty. Kowalski and Rico were probably out looking for Skipper. I was sat on the breeze-block that we used as stools. Leaning forward, I put my elbows on the stone table, resting my face in my flippers. I shook my head in disappointment of myself, letting a sigh slip from my beak. With watery eyes, which I shut to prevent anymore tears from escaping, I reminisced what had happened over the previous days...

* * *

. . .

_Just another day, nothing unusual about it. I sat watching the Lunacorns until mid-day, after we had had training in the early morning. I was so engrossed in this episode that I wasn't fully aware of where everyone was. As the programme finished, I switched off the television. I could now hear noises from the lab, no doubt Kowalski working on another invention. Rico was in HQ too, sat on his bunk brushing Miss Perky's hair obsessively. Scanning the room, it dawned on me. Where was Skipper? I decided not to panic Rico, as he got a little anxious when Skipper was away on solo missions, so I went straight to Kowalski._

_"Kowalski, where's Skipper?" I asked, shutting the lab door before I spoke to prevent Rico from overhearing. Kowalski removed his goggles and turned to face me, looking just as confused as me._

_"Skipper isn't here? Hmh... 12:32... He should be having his afternoon coffee"_

_"He's not there..." I persisted, interrupting his train of thoughts. He returned his gaze to me, still expressing a confused frown. He opened his beak to speak, but I beat him to the words. "I'll go look for him" I said with a smile. Kowalski shrugged, seeming disinterested in the absence of our leader. He has been working with Skipper longer then me...Maybe he's used to him disappearing._

_I exited the lab, then make my way to the ladder. I glanced to the side to see Rico with Miss Perky, still brushing her hair and taking a break now an then to give her a tight squeeze. Rico may be crazy, but he sure knew how to care for a woman. I half smiled, before returning to my mission. I clambered up the ladder and out of the hatch. Skipper is close friends with Marlene, maybe I should check her habitat first._

_"Hi Marlene," I greeted, catching her attention, "Have you seen Skipper?"_

_"Erm...He's usually having a coffee at this time" she pondered. I was growing tired of them saying this already, was I the only one who hadn't latched on to this routine? She continued. "Although, I think I saw him heading towards the park...Oh yes! That's it! He said he would offer me to come with him but it's top secret"._

_I made my way to the park, vaulting over the zoo wall. I smirked. A top secret mission? In the park? He's obviously just getting snowcones! Waddling towards the snowcone cart, I scanned across the park. I couldn't see Skipper anywhere. As I walked past a bush, I was grabbed and pulled to the other side. I landed on my stomach, my beak pressed against the dirt. My vision came to one and, before I could even think if getting up, I was pulled to my feet._

_"What do you think you are doing Private?! You almost jeopardised the whole mission!" a voice scolded, holding me by my shoulders. I felt my eyelids droop in happiness, heart skipping a beat or two. It was Skipper. I had found him, well, he had found me. _

_"S-Sorry Sk-" I started, but was stopped by Skipper's flipper that had a placed over my beak. I blushed a little but controlled myself. By now, I was used to hiding my feelings._

_"Zip it soldier! Didn't you hear anything it just said?! You need to be quiet!" he hissed. He had a tone that seemed to sound angry yet in a whispering fashion. I wanted to apologise again, but I obeyed his demands. I observed him as he pulled out his binoculars._

_"Wha-" I began, once again being hushed. "Sorry, what are you doing?" I tried again, in a quieter tone. I saw him lower his tensed shoulders, letting out a sigh. He waddled over to me, placing his flipper on my back and shoving me forward to the edge of the bush. Skipper handed me the binoculars._

_"You see over there? Near the tree?" he finally replied. I glanced through the binoculars at where he pointed. At first I saw nothing and then I noticed a puffin peer round the side of the tree. I nodded. "Hans is after the snowcones, our snowcones. If he gets away with it once, he'll keep coming back. We need to defend what's ours" he explained. The determined tone in his voice was seductive, already I was persuaded to help._

_"So what do I do Skipper?" I asked hopefully, handing him back the binoculars._

_"Eh? Nothing. This is my mission. I just want you to stay here, out of sight and out of danger" he commanded. I gulped away my happiness, trying to cover my blushing cheeks in a casual manner. Anyone else may have taken this as an insult, but I found it sweet how he wanted me safe._

* * *

_. . ._

The room was still empty, no one had turned up since. I wanted to shake the images from my head but I couldn't help but remember. I removed myself from the table and curled up in my bunk, cuddling up to my toy lunacorn. How I wished I could be lying here with Skipper instead. No. No. I must get this out of my head...What happened next was what ruined it all...I need to get over this crush if this team is to be ever the same again...

* * *

. . .

_I watched from the bushes. I saw Skipper sneak round to the tree, unseen and undetected. Hans was indeed eyeing up the snowcone cart, but Skipper made a shock appearance, kicking the puffin to the ground. I smirked. I loved how he kept cool in any situation that was thrown at him. I extracted myself from the daydream and returned to look through the binoculars at Skipper. However, this time when I looked, he wasn't any where to be seen. Ugh. I'd just found him and now he's gone again. Wait...Was that his flipper? Uh-Oh...He's in trouble. Disobeying his demands to remain in the bushes, I slid over to the tree to find Skipper._

_ I peered around the side of the tree. I was too short to see behind it, but I could see two webbed feet from a body that was laid on the floor. Not daring to lean any further, I decided to just go in for the attack. Besides, I wasn't going to let anyone harm my leader. I blushed wildly. My leader...I mentally slapped myself, as Skipper probably would've done in this situation. With a look of determination, I dove from behind the tree knocking off the bird that was pinning down the other. When I looked down to who I had captured, I caught contact with a pair of stunning ice blue eyes that I knew only too well. A shiver of delight ran down my spine. Hans jumped up and got away, taking a snowcone on his escape. Angrily, Skipper scowled at me, pushing me off of his stomach._

_"Get off, Private! Look what you did!" he scolded, before taking in a deep breath. I felt ashamed of myself._

_"I'm sorry Skipper..." I apologised. It seemed that was all I had said today; 'sorry'. I cast my gaze down, not wanting to anger my leader any further. I heard him let out a sigh. I felt his presence come closer to me until I felt his shadow over cast me. His flipper was on my shoulder, gently massaging it. I turned to face him, eyes filled with optimism._

_"No, I'm sorry Private. I shouldn't have shouted at you for something so little. Snowcones may be one of the wonders ever made but I shouldn't have taken out my failed mission out on you"._

_"But I was the reason you failed...I thought you were hurt...I thought you were the one on the floor..." I stuttered, trying to explain myself._

_"I could've gone after him. Never blame yourself Private. You're young and still learning. And...And...And I think I forget to tell you how proud I am of you". These words went straight to my heart, making it beat frantically. I blushed wildly, my eyelids drooping. He must feel the same, he's got to! He smiled down at me, putting his flippers around my back and pulling me into a hug. Embarrassed, I slowed raised my flippers to place them on his back. The touching...The hug...He must feel the same way about me._

_"I've always been proud of you, Private" he continued, his head resting on my shoulder. He pulled away to carry on talking, slowly extracting his flippers from my back. I grasped his flippers to keep them on me. Thinking nothing of it, he kept them on my waist. My eyes fell down from his eyes to his beak as he continued to talk. This was it. I have to do this. If he wouldn't make the first move, I would._

_"You've always reminded me so much of-" I cut his words off as I quickly pressed my beak against his in a burst of confidence, throwing my flippers around his neck. I pulled myself in closer, heart beating, my foot lifting. While I head closed my eyes in bliss, I felt the grip on my waist disappear and pressure now applied to my chest. Skipper turned his head, breaking the contact from our beaks. I loosened the grip of my flippers, and removed them from his neck._

_"What do you think you're doing Private?!" I cringed as I heard him shout._

_"I-I...I thought-" _

_"Well you thought wrong!" he snapped, turning his back on me. I looked at the ground. It turned out nothing how I had hoped. "I am your commanding officer, nothing more!"_

_"We're friends...Right?" I asked, fearing that we had now lost everything. He still didn't look at me. He had his flippers folded tightly._

_"I'm friends with Kowalski and Rico, yet you don't see them getting ideas like...THAT" Skipper riddled, not giving a direct answer. I felt my beak start to whimper as I watched him walk away. I dashed back to the zoo, tears streaming down my face, ashamed of my mistake. Why? Why did I do that?_

_I leaped down the hatch of HQ and slid straight to my bed, crying loudly. I desperately wanted no one to hear, but it was impossible not to. I didn't notice where everyone was but before I knew a flipper was shaking me. Snivelling, I turned to see Kowalski._

_"Are you alright? What's happened? Did you find Skipper?". The name. That name set me off crying again. I put my flippers to my face. I felt a flipper go around me. "Ay? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kowalski asked with concern in his voice. After that huge mistake, I was shameless. I came right out and told Kowalski._

_"I kissed Skipper" I bawled. There was no reply. I looked up at him, whimpering as I tried not to cry. Kowalski gulped, with an awkward look on his face. I felt his flipper come away from me and he placed it on to his lap, along side the other. He said nothing but what could he say?_

_"And...A-And now, I don't know where he is" I continued, wiping my eyes, but still tears did trickle. Kowalski sighed, getting up from my bunk and waddling over to Rico, who I hadn't noticed was sat at the table._

_"Come on, Rico. Let's go find Skipper" he ordered, before turning back to me, "You should stay here Private..."_

_I whimpered. His words seemed to give me the cold shoulder, as if he shrugged my assistance off, although his decision was probably wise. Why would Skipper want to see me now? He walked off for a reason. And that reason was probably because he didn't love me the way I assumed he did. Kowalski and Rico left HQ..._

* * *

_. . ._

I touched the tip of my beak. It was strange to think that mine and Skipper's beaks had once touched. I placed my flipper back on my toy, rolling over to get out of my bunk. My eyes widened with panic_. _My beak gaped open. The dark room must be playing tricks on my brain...Or could it be? No...No one has seen him for three days now...

"Skip..Skip..Skipper?" I trembled, cradling my toy lunacorn. He sat at the table in the darkness, swirling his coffee in his mug. He gritted his beak together, frowning as he blink. Slowly turning his head, he slammed down his mug. I dropped my toy in shock.

"S-Skipper..." I continued. He suddenly jumped to his feet and before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall, his flipper to my throat. My feet barely touched the ground.

"This never happened okay?! I just want to run my team without any distractions! Do you hear me?!" he bellowed, getting right in my face, intimidating me. I gasped for air, just about managing to signal a small nod. Skipper removed his flipper and I fell to the ground, sobbing in fear.

"Good, now that's cleared up, we shall never mention this again" he snarled, turning his back on me.

"But Skipper-"

"No buts! I have never, and never will, like you in that way, ever! You're an idiot for thinking so!" he snapped, before suddenly possessing a more soothing tone, "Right...Where's Kowalski?"

"Kowalski?" I asked between whimpers, cringing in fear of another out burst of rage.

"Yeah, Kowalski. You know, the man worthy of being called a soldier". I wiped my tears, getting up to my shaky feet.

"He and Rico went out looking for you...They have done so ever since you disappeared..." I explained, a little more confidently. He turned his head slightly.

"Well I would've have gone if I didn't need to sort out the mess you caused!" he growled angrily, before heading towards the ladder. I assumed he was going to find Kowalski and Rico from what he had said. I held back my reply until after he'd gone.

"But...But he said 'never blame yourself...'"


End file.
